


Trivial Trials of an Immortal Toddler

by colourfulmelodies



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Four single men and an emotionally constipated toddler- the story, Gen, Lil Raizel, Ramen, mild crack, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourfulmelodies/pseuds/colourfulmelodies
Summary: Decided to put my own spin on a really cute fic I read recently by Avillian- it's adorable y'all should go read itRaizel woke as a toddler- a small, clumsy, mumbling child.Enter the grumpy child Noblesse and his band of incapable babysitters.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Trivial Trials of an Immortal Toddler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297735) by [Avillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillian/pseuds/Avillian). 



> As usual, my inability at writing developed storylines has left me with a mashup of drabble-like stories. Hopefully they're decent?

Raizel woke up feeling peculiar.  
  
The first thing that signalled something was wrong was the fact the light from the window wasn’t hitting his face as it did every morning.   
  
The second was his pillow being much bigger than he remembered.   
  
When he finally looked up, he realized that _oh, he was quite small._   
  
The mirror on the other side of the room showed not his expected reflection, but a small child’s, no more than three years old. Big red eyes peered at the reflection in confusion, blinking slowly as to check again.   
  
Still him, still very small.   
  
Raizel got out of bed, or attempted to- the sheets were much heavier than he expected, his legs tangling within and sending him tumbling to the floor in a mess of sheets and tiny limbs. He wiggled, trying and failing to remove himself from the cocoon of blankets.   
  
“Master?”   
  
Raizel looked up as the door opened, eyes widening before forming a blank mask, though much less deadpan than his normal expression. Upon seeing his position on the floor, Frankenstein’s eyes widened in shock.   
  
“M-Master? What happened?!”   
  
Raizel opened his mouth to respond. “I don’ kn-”   
  
Both his and Frankenstein’s jaws dropped.   
  
_What was that?_ _  
_   
Raizel tried again.   
  
“I don’-.”   
_  
_ _Why was he unable to properly form words?_   
  
Sighing silently, he switched to their mental bond.   
  
_“I am unsure of what caused me to assume this form. I simply woke up and was… this.”_   
  
Frankenstein spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure. “Ah. Well.”   
  
Raizel nodded solemnly. The impassive look was ruined by the big round eyes and mussed-up hair.   
  
The blond cleared his throat. “Are you… in need of assistance, Master?”   
  
Raizel nodded again. _“I seem to be tangled in the sheets and too weak to lift them.”_   
  
Frankenstein simply nodded and moved to crouch in front of Raizel, shifting the sheets and helping him onto solid ground again. “Master?” Frankenstein asked hesitantly. “Are you able to dress for breakfast, or are you in need of help for that as well?”   
  
_“I will be fine by myself-”_ Raizel attempted to step forward and nearly fell head-first into the floor, the blond having to catch him and steady him on his feet again. Apparently, his center of balance had shifted as well. _“-I will need some assistance, Frankenstein.”_   
  
“Of course, Master.”   
  
\-   
  
Tao burst into hysterics as they entered the kitchen.   
  
“What happened?” He asked, tears of mirth rolling down his face.   
  
Raizel made a face of what he hoped was annoyance and disapproval. The others chuckled as they saw a pout spread across his face.   
  
“Master seems to have… de-aged,” Frankenstein started, glancing down at Raizel for approval. “We are unsure of the cause or how long this will subsist.”   
  
“How has he, as you put it, ‘de-aged?’” Takeo asked curiously.   
  
“His physical appearance seems to have decreased to that of a two-year-old human child,” The blond responded slowly, “and his speech abilities have been impacted. Despite that, it seems he has retained his mental state of beforehand.”   
  
The Noblesse’s pout seemed to deepen, causing Frankenstein to chuckle slightly. “And his emotions appear to be clearer than before.”   
  
_“I am hungry,”_ Raizel announced to Frankenstein as elegantly as he could with a pout and furrowed brows. _“What is there for breakfast?”_   
  
“There’s porridge, buns, fruit and eggs,” Frankenstein listed off as he moved closer to the table, pausing beside Raizel’s chair. “Ah.”   
  
M-21 connected the dots faster than the others. “How will he sit? The chair is far too big for someone that small.”   
  
_“I will sit in my usual spot,”_ Raizel said.   
  
“Master-”   
  
_“I can,”_ he insisted.   
  
“...Very well,” Frankenstein conceded, setting Raizel down in the chair.   
  
The others burst into laughter at the sight of a tiny child sitting in the enormous chair, chin not even reaching the tabletop. Their amusement only increased at the deepening pout on the Noblesse’s face.   
  
Raizel was feeling odd. They were laughing at him and he didn’t like it, but his usual feeling of mild annoyance at such a thing was something else- what was it called? Distress?   
  
“Shtop,” he tried to command, forgetting about his current speech impediment. The laughter grew to louder levels, and he felt his odd feeling grow. Even Frankenstein was chuckling softly now.   
  
“Shtop,” he repeated louder, mortified at the odd burning behind his eyes. Were these tears? He hadn’t cried in a millennium.   
  
“Master-” Frankenstein said in an alarmed tone, eyes widening at the tears gathering in the Noblesse’s eyes.   
  
“Lord Raizel?” Takeo asked in a worried tone, similarly surprised by the moisture leaking from Raizel’s eyes. He silenced Tao’s giggles with a hand and moved towards the Noblesse, wrapping his arms around the tiny child.   
  
The others fell silent, listening only to the gentle shushing of Takeo and the quiet sniffles coming from the toddler in his arms.   
  
“Master?” Frankenstein asked softly, moving beside the chair after a moment. “It’s alright. We apologize for laughing at such a silly matter.”   
  
“Sorry, Rai,” Tao said guiltily. “We didn’t mean to offend you.”   
  
Raizel blinked up from where his head was buried into Takeo’s shoulder and passed the guilty faces in favour of looking to Frankenstein. _“Can you make ramen?”_   
  
“Of course, Master,” Frankenstein said with a relieved sigh and an affectionate smile.   
  
\-   
  
Raizel was glaring silently at the chopsticks on the table.   
  
He had tried numerous times to pick them up and position them in his hand, but his clumsy toddler fingers caused them to clatter back to the table. The others were looking at him in mild concern.   
  
“Lord Raizel?” M-21 asked. “Are you unable to hold the chopsticks?”   
  
Remembering the fiasco only half an hour before, Raizel simply looked to the side and nodded his head with furrowed brows and that little pout.   
  
“I could… help you?” The silver-haired modified human offered hesitantly.   
  
Raizel started to shake his head but paused. He _was_ unable to hold the chopsticks after all, and there wasn’t any other way he would manage the bowl of noodles in front of him. Besides, after crying in front of the others, he couldn’t possibly look any more pitiful.   
  
So with a tiny sigh, he nodded in acceptance, and M-21 slid his chair beside the Noblesse.   
  
Picking up the chopsticks and lifting a mouthful of ramen from the bowl, M-21 looked at Raizel. “Ah… open wide?”   
  
Glaring grumpily at Frankenstein’s amused face, Raizel dutifully opened his mouth and accepted the mouthful of ramen from the offered chopsticks. Chewing was noisier than he remembered, and he left out an annoyed sniff as he munched on the ramen. Chuckling softly, M-21 scooped another mouthful from the bowl.   
  
Raizel reached for the teacup sitting beside the bowl, arms falling short and leaving his fingertips dangling uselessly several inches from the rim of the cup. Seeing his dilemma, M-21 set the chopsticks down and lifted the teacup to the Noblesse’s face.   
  
As elegantly as he tried, the loud slurping noise that occurred as he sipped the tea made Raizel’s eye twitch.   
  
“Master?” Frankenstein made himself known again to Raizel’s right. “Would you prefer me to prepare you tea in a mug instead? It may be easier to drink from.”   
  
Exhaling in a resigned manner he seemed to have found himself in often that day, Raizel nodded primly.   
  
Raizel spent the remainder of breakfast being hand-fed his food and assisted with his new tea mug.   
  
\-   
  
“What are you doing, Lord Raizel?” Takeo asked curiously, seeing the tiny Noblesse sitting on the floor with his legs crossed beneath him.   
  
Raizel simply pointed to the game device before him, before looking up at Takeo and tilting his head to the side as if to inquire about something.   
  
“What’re you playing, Rai?” Tao asked, plopping on the ground beside him from where he had been sitting on the couch previously.   
  
The little Noblesse shrugged and pressed a button before offering the device to Tao. Tao peered at the tiny screen, before grinning down at Raizel.   
  
“Ah! This game is easy,” he explained to Raizel. “You just have to use these buttons to turn the blocks, and this one to drop them- the goal is to make as many lines as you can.”   
  
Raizel’s eyebrows furrowed again before he reached for the game and poked the start button, The device emitted small noise before lively music began to play.   
  
Takeo kneeled beside the other two and watched over the Noblesse’s shoulder as he pressed the buttons in an effort to follow the rules Tao had laid out.   
  
Not a minute later, the ‘Game Over’ jingle played from the tiny speaker and Raizel dropped the game with a pout, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall.   
  
“Aw, good try, Rai! You’ll do better next time!” Tao exclaimed with a smile. Raizel’s pout deepened.   
  
“Lord Raizel? Would you perhaps like to try another game?” Takeo asked kindly, pointing to a pair of controllers sitting on the low table beside the couch.   
  
The purple-haired man picked up the controllers and offered one to Raizel. “All you have to do is press this button to jump over the obstacles,” Takeo explained as he started the game on the television, sitting next to Raizel in a similar manner to the Noblesse.   
  
Looking at the controller in suspicion, Raizel pressed a button, causing a high-pitched trill to sound as the game started.   
  
Raizel was much better at this game, the simpler rules making it much easier for his clumsy child fingers to play.   
  
“Go, Rai, go!” Tao cheered, pumping a fist in the air beside him.   
  
The game trilled with the ‘Game Over’ music.   
  
_“Frankenstein!”_   
  
Frankenstein heard his Master’s voice through their bond and immediately dropped his projects to rush upstairs.   
  
“Yes, Master?” He panted as he entered the sitting room. Looking at Raizel, he gasped.   
  
Raizel was beaming at him. _“I won.”_   
  
“Excellent job, Lord Raizel.” Takeo smiled at the grinning child, placing his controller on the ground.   
  
“That was great, Rai!” Tao added in joy.   
  
Frankenstein smiled at the lively atmosphere. “Congratulations, Master.”   
  
\-   
  
Raizel stared up, up at the impossibly tall shelf.   
  
What it that tall before? Just how much had he shrunk?   
  
The bookshelf was easily twice his height- not a day ago he was eye-level with the top shelf. Now he could barely reach the second level.   
  
Huffing, Raizel looked around for something to aid him in reaching higher. Spotting a stepladder behind a cupboard, he attempted to pick it up.   
  
Five minutes later, he was yet again silently glaring at a minor inconvenience he would never have had to worry about if he had been at his regular height and strength.   
  
“Lord Raizel?” This time, M-21 poked his head in through the door frame. “Are you in need of assistance?”   
  
Determined to help himself this time, Raizel shook his head resolutely and made an effort to lift the stool again.   
  
M-21 chuckled at the angry, straining face of the tiny Noblesse as he tried to lift a wooden stool likely the same weight as him.   
  
Raizel glared at the modified human, and remembering breakfast, M-21 fell silent and merely looked on with a small smile as the Noblesse turned back to the stool with stubborn determination.   
  
Ten minutes later, M-21 was beginning to feel a bit concerned about Raizel.   
  
The child was huffing and puffing beside the stool, which had barely moved an inch. The frustrated glare was back and stronger than ever, and the look in the Noblesse’s eyes felt dangerous.   
  
“Lord Raizel,” M-21 suggested again nervously, “Perhaps I could just-?”   
  
Raizel shook his head harder, glaring at M-21 with angry flushed cheeks and sweat along his brow. Meekly, M-21 raised his hands in surrender and continued to watch the Noblesse fight- and lose to- a wooden box.   
  
Another twenty minutes passed with no progress, the Noblesse’s face slowly turning from frustrated and angry to distressed and tired.   
  
Five minutes after, M-21 decided he wasn’t going to watch the trainwreck anymore.   
  
“Lord Raizel,” he crouched beside the child and ruffled his hair. “I understand you wish to do this yourself, but this is a near-impossible task for someone of your current stature.”   
  
Raizel sniffed. M-21’s eyebrows drew together.   
  
“Lord Raizel?”   
  
Raizel then lunged at his abdomen, but instead of going for a punch as M-21 had half-prepared for, simply wrapped his arms around his torso and buried his face into the modified human’s chest.   
  
M-21 gasped and stared down at Raizel. Slowly, he put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair again.   
  
“...’mkay.”   
  
M-21 blinked. “Lord Raizel?”   
  
Raizel mumbled something into his chest.   
  
“Lord Raizel, please speak up,” M-21 said, tilting the Noblesse’s head up to face him.   
  
Avoiding eye contact, Raziel murmured something again.   
  
“Lord Raiz-”   
  
“You get th’ shtool.”   
  
Smiling in relief, M-21 stood to move the stool to the bookshelf, achieving a task Raizel had been working towards for nearly an hour in seconds. Turning back to the Noblesse, M-21 grinned suddenly.   
  
“Up you go!” Raizel squealed in surprise as M-21 swept him off his feet onto his shoulders, grabbing chunks of the modified human’s hair to keep from falling.   
  
Spinning them around once, M-21 stopped in front of the bookshelf and leaned forwards slightly to let Raizel select his book from the top shelf.   
  
And if the Noblesse ended up dropping said 800-page ancient tome on his face, M-21 wasn’t going to tell anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of adding another chapter later if I get anymore ideas, but for the time being I'm going to stop here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> And thank you to Avillian for letting me use their idea!


End file.
